You've gotta be kidding me
by PrayingForParadise
Summary: In a coma induced sleep, a young woman and her friends discover their world has changed very much. So what happens when she meets the seemingly human beings responsible? They get their match. OCx17..possible Trunks.
1. Author's Note

**Hi there! Praying4Paradise here. :)**

**So here I am with a new Dragon Ball Z fanfic! With my newest obsession being 17 as our love interest! With my OC that I'm still working on. During the story feel free to review your thoughts. If I need to correct something such as grammar, or simply need a good dose of constructive criticism feel free! Just please no flames ? 3**

**I suppose before I post the first chapter you should know a few basics. This takes place in ****_Future Trunks's _****timeline. Since yes I love a bit of evil in characters. (And writing them is just so fun! xD) **

**Ahem..**

**Anyway, there are a few warnings you should know of. And don't say I didn't warn you!**

**-Blood **

**-Violence (duh)**

**-Cursing**

**-Possible sexual themes/lemons**

**-Nude scenes**

**I think that's about it anyway. And don't expect romance right away! If you want that go read another story! I prefer to stay true to a character's personality. And I doubt 17 will be drooling at her feet and apologize for everything. No. Just..no.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read! :)**


	2. A crick in the neck

Morning's always suck.

Admit it. Imagine a nice, deep sleep. Of whatever you fancy. You're warm too. And oh, Kami, on the softest bed you can imagine.

Well that was me. Except it's not so pleasant when you've been doing the same thing for nearly two decades..

Guess I should explain when it all started..

* * *

"Wait hold up Dali. _How _long did you say again?"

Two young women, possibly just out of their twenties were changing from battered old work clothes to pre-ordered night gowns. Whereas the men had t-shirts and shorts. Honestly it was a bit sexist.

One of the women stood at almost five feet tall, with frizzy blonde hair in a tight bun. She adjusted her blue rimmed glasses, brown eyes blinking behind the frame as she thought. "Well, Noah said it could take a few weeks." Her voice was quiet and kind. Obviously she didn't talk much.

Her companion though let out a less than happy grunt.

"And why are we doing this again?"

"To help others in different areas. So many new people are coming in to work, we need to expand the business."

"But we were here longer! Why the hell do we have to move for some cross eyed newbies?"

"Red, please. You're blood pressure is going to keep rising if you yell. I don't want to see you in the hospital again." Dali scolded softly.

The other woman sighed and turned away as she slid her gown on. Red had.. a bit of a temper really. If something was on her mind, she'd be damned if she was going to keep quiet. Thankfully though her friend Dali kept her in line. It was a wonder how the two were friends. Complete opposites.. yet they only had each other.

"Sorry.." Red mumbled.

The redhead crossed her arms, looking at the clock. It was almost 12 in the morning. They had to get to their travel pods now. Dali led the way, of course blushing furiously when passing others in such non work appropriate clothes. She really was too modest for her own good. Red paid no mind though as they headed to the loading dock. That's where they'd be put to sleep for the long ride, and taken on the other side of the world to work.

Outwardly appearing careless, Red was..perhaps a bit nervous. She never left the city much. And she along with Dali and a few others would be the only English speaking people in the other country.

_For who know's how long.._

As they arrived at the dock, Red looked the alien like pods over. Since there were 10 people going, including herself, there were 10 pods. When hopping into her assigned one, she gave Dali a wave from their short distance. "See ya.." With that the young woman leaned back, surprised to find it quite comfortable.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

Doubt came to her mind though when the lid began to slide down, till shutting and clamping around her 'prison'. "This really is a coffin." And it would have been if not for the panic button that automatically opened it. _Hopefully I won't need that. _For a few moments, Red's eyes glanced around the darkness.

"How the hell am I supposed to stay in this thing for two weeks!?"

As if on cue, a gas sprayed into the small area.

"Ah hehe-"

With that she passed out, a somewhat goofy smile in place.

* * *

What none of the company expected though, came down upon them like lightning in a storm. The arrival of two demons in human skin devastated the Earth. What was thought could be handled by the government in a few minutes had backfired..and failed miserably. The mechanical beings enjoyed their destruction too. Mercilessly killing families, innocent people trying to live their lives..

As a matter of fact, the twins were pretty sure they took humans off the map. Save for a few hiding out there somewhere. Of course that lavender haired boy too. They'd get him eventually..

Including the loss of humanity, along with it went their technology. This meant the timer on the travel pods set for two weeks at Arc headquarters was delayed until manually opened. That being the business which Red and Dali worked.

That same day they fell asleep, the world did too. Except with time the girls would wake..

One day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Coffee with a side of Destruction

Somehow, against the odds, Arc Industries remained standing for over twenty years without a single scratch.

Considering how it was built just by a fairly populated city. Well..

..it wasn't very popular anymore.

It's surviving workers though blissfully unaware of the apocalyptic world around them. If they had seen they might wish to sleep a bit longer..

* * *

Anyone working at Arc that knew Red, _the _Red, would usually have nothing nice to say about said woman. Mostly because..well she simply wasn't nice. She knew this too and accepted it. And she doubted it would ever change.

No one either had dared to try and piece together why exactly she was like this.

Abuse as a child and social issues resulting in rage which definitely off the list.

To be frank, she enjoyed being a bitch.

Knowing that she had a rule over others with fear..and so that they might leave her alone..it gave her the sense of control she never really had in a hectic life growing up. Red's Mother dumped her when she was around eight for God knows what reasons; leaving the once nice redhead with her father..

Whom of which up and left most of the time. So, she had to take care of herself and the farm she lived on back in the country. Looking back at it now..she was thankful at least to have a roof over her head back then.

Red did at the current moment now though..even if it was just crashing with Dali..every night.

Even asleep in her pod, this brought a rare smile to Red's face. With this never ending sleep she wasn't aware of, she found herself often dreaming of her life and events. Meeting Dali was one of the best. Not that she'd say so of course.

During the long hibernation it wasn't exactly all fun memories though. For reasons she didn't know Red had a foreboding feeling when she would wake. Her mind conjured up two shadowed figures, around the same height as her. Red even began to run, something she would never do in reality.

The figures were laughing too.

The absolute helplessness and knowing that you were going to die was terrifying. Red could feel her heart racing, their laughs getting closer. She felt something warm behind her, till getting closer before she could blink as it incinerated her completely.

In both mind, and physically Red screamed.

She was awake.

* * *

At first, she was surprised to find the place so empty. But then again everyone could just be on holiday. Dismissing this, Red once more adjusted her too short gown and headed towards the kitchen. The silence was..a bit disturbing really. Except for the silent padding of Red's bare feet on the tile, she could hear her own heart..silently thumping..

"**HELLO?!**"

Only an echo resounded.

Red really hated this. The silence. It made her feel ..alone. Even if she said she liked being so, she had grown used to having Dali around. After setting up a nice coffee brew, Red sat on a kitchen stool with her head resting on the table. "So much for being in another country..or waking us up.."

The woman honestly had no idea if it had been two weeks or longer.. Eyebrows furrowed slightly, she hopped down and went over to a lone computer in the room. On buttons, tapping, cursing and eventual kicking did not start up the computer.

"Great. I didn't care anyway."

Her curiosity was killing her.

But with no technology, and having depended on it so much she decided the date wasn't really important. "What I need is coffee." A cat like smirk came to her face as she went over, only for any emotion to quickly leave her face.

The coffee maker wasn't working _either._

A string of profanity left the building, which she would later regret being loud for once. As she took out her anger on a trashcan, she suddenly paused.

"The generator..of course!.. In the basement.. Why is it always basements?"

After much paranoia, screaming at a passing mouse and avoiding as much spider webs as possible, the building flickered to life. Light immediately filled the room, to her relief. Long overdue the pods at the loading dock opened at last. Well, she'd have company now.

And her coffee.

* * *

Miles and miles away, two lone figures were fighting each other.

Verbally that is.

A blonde girl tucked a blonde strand behind her ear, pale blue eyes filled with annoyance. "You know I liked that human. He complimented me a lot and I considered sparing him."

"Exactly why I killed him. He was obviously lying when he wasn't pissing his pants." A lower, amused voice spoke from somewhere within an old building.

"17!"

"What?" Following, a young man presumably her brother by appearance walked out. His hands were stuffed in his blue jeans, casual despite the apparent destruction around. His similar eyes traveled behind him, curious to see what his dear sister was so transfixed by.

He too shared the expression. And for a long while they both stared.

The girl eventually smirked, hands on her hips. "Well. Someone discovered electricity. I think we should visit and congratulate them. What do you think, 17?"

17 smiled. "You took the words right outta my mouth."


End file.
